


One Regret - LevixReaderxEren

by chickitilo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickitilo/pseuds/chickitilo
Summary: Out of all my life choices, I only regret one. Not kissing you.A short story about Levi’s Will. What happens when humanity’s strongest sacrifices himself to save you from a titan. Here’s what's in his will.





	One Regret - LevixReaderxEren

~Levi’s Will~

Out of all my life choices, I only regret one. Not kissing you. When I looked out my window to see you training, I saw Eren kissing you instead, and I knew that I had missed my chance. I heard the next day that you were a couple. I saw how happy you were with him. I couldn’t bear to see the pain on your face when he was injured. I couldn’t bear to see the sadness on your face when I took you away from him. You were so happy before, I hope you’ll be happy when I’m gone. I remember all the times I picked you to clean out of everyone else in the room. I wanted to take you away from the people that were bothering you. You were there to comfort me when my squad died. You hugged me, unlike everyone else. I loved the feeling of your touch, your soft innocent skin, against my coldblooded murdering hands. You wouldn’t notice, but when you got flustered over a stupid thing you did, I would smile. I haven’t smiled in years. you made me so happy. Jaeger sure is a lucky man. If he does anything stupid, slap him for me. - Love, Levi


End file.
